The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and the National Telecommunications and Information Administration (NTIA) manage and control the use of the electromagnetic spectrum within the United States. These agencies are responsible for assigning frequency spectrum to various industries, and have controlled usage of the electromagnetic spectrum for TV broadcasters, radio operators, the cell phone industry, satellite communication industry, private citizens and various other users of the electromagnetic spectrum for many years. Although the FCC and the NTIA have the responsibility for licensing and managing the electromagnetic spectrum, very little empirical data exists that shows how the spectrum is actually being used.